The end justifies the means
by AnimeAddict93
Summary: She searched for her father and found herself in the middle of one of the many battlefields of Nourasia.As she feels she relives history the question:'does the end truly justify the means'hunts her even worse than her childhood tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Serious story this time.

"Talk"

'Thought'

Hope it will be easy to understand

Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers T_T

* * *

><p>The wind was getting stronger with every day that passed announcing the wet season and the end of the trading period. The spatial port was more alive than ever: dozens of trucks making their way to the space ships, full with tea and other goods; short sepia like creatures trying to persuade anybody who looked foolish enough to buy their goods; humans yelling at each other; small groups of fills trying to keep out of everybody's way; innas looking for work or doing their work which caused violent quarrels whenever spotted; friendly giants offering help to everybody or trying to settle a dispute and of course the unfriendly yellow-eyed ones that were there just to cause more trouble. If it wasn't for the occasional long-eared fellows dressed very ceremonial you would have never guessed that city was on a planet belonging to Nourasia.<p>

Don threw his cigarette out of the window and then closed it. The wind already messed up some papers on his desk. Looking up through the yellowish clouds he could see the green contour of Nourasia. He wondered if the weather there was any different from the one they got or if it was more like the one on Earth.

'For such an advance civilization to evolve the climate shouldn't be this harsh; and they don't seem to need any machines to satisfy their needs so it might be even better than back home. But then again we could have survived without them too; maybe nourasions just don't know what they're missing. Or maybe they have technology and just don't show it. They can't truly rely on magic, it's just not possible….magic? Scientists had all figured out: magic does not exist. But you don't believe their explanations yourself, do you? Nourasia may have technology or magic or both or nothing…damn it! I am talking to myself about trivialities again! And I'm not even making any sense'

Nothing truly made sense in that part of universe. He took another cigarette and made himself comfortable, trying to focus on current matters. Thoughts about Nourasia were a waste of time anyway. All traders had them for sure as everyone who lived in such proximity with Nourasia couldn't fail to develop a fascination with this strange part of the galaxy. Most tried to block such fantasies as there was no hope to get any closer to the "mother planet" of this solar system. However, this was not an easy task. In spite of his efforts to work something out he couldn't do much more than stare at the smoke rolls, his thoughts still wondering.

A loud cough suddenly awoke him.

"Seriously Koji put the damn mask on! You want to kill yourself that bad?"

The boy's cough access was so violent that he fell off the couch and overturned the coffee table. The chess table landed on the floor too and the pieces scattered around the room. The massive table also broke an empty bottle of whiskey and send others rolling towards Don's desk.

"You know is pretty hard drinking with that thing on…" answered Koji pushing aside another bottle (the remains of a long night). He stood up tidying his shirt and he started looking for his glasses. Don took his mask from one of his desk's drawers and threw it at him.

"Thanks a lot…..You don't have to worry that much; I really don't plan to die on this piece of galactic junk."  
>"Death is usually not something we plan" Said Koji's dark skinned buddy. He stretched yawning and looked out the window.<p>

'At least he has good lungs' thought Don. The nourasion solar system was one of the most welcoming with many life sustaining planets. However everyone was sure that the one reserved for the traders was the least welcoming. The climate was very harsh with very hot and dry summers, many storms and tornadoes. From what they knew from the locals the number of storms grew at the end of the trading season and temperatures started dropping very fast. The air was also poor in oxygen, by human standards, and many had to wear special masks in order to breath. Luckily for Don his lungs were capable of surviving in such an environment in spite of his smoking habit. The majority was not as fortunate and Koji was part of it. However, unlike the others who accepted they couldn't live normally on this planet and always wore their masks, he was stubborn. He never liked it and felt as if the mask was a wall between him and the rest of the world. Or so he claimed.

"They are over there" said Stan pointing at the mini-bar. Koji put the mask aside and started cleaning the lenses, ignoring Don's glare.

"You just had to fell over the chess table! Now I can't prove I've almost beaten you."

"Beaten me? When was that? After I passed out?"

"It never happened. Your title is well secured; you don't have to worry about that. How about trying to live to keep it?"

"Fine I'll put it on…..Happy?"

'Stubborn fool' thought Don staring at Koji. His face was now covered by the metal mask. 'Pity but necessary. I can't have my best mechanic turn the corner just for the sake of visionary pleasure' Koji was indeed handsome and no one could ignore that. His messy bangs framed a child like face. He had terrible dark circles beneath his mongoloid eyes but somehow they added to his charm. He was pretty skinny and if there wasn't for his forever dry hands you wouldn't say he ever touched an engine. He seemed helpless, and for the most part he was, but the guy had brains. And what brains! Don was sure he could count on Koji to get him the latest updates to his space ships and star racers and he also had a trustworthy adviser.

"Yes I am happy. Now I'll get the chance to beat you."

"Can't wait to see that."

"I was close last night"

"Close is the key word Don. Just admit you can be the best in everything. You already shine at trading and political affairs."

"To bad the fools in charge don't admit it." Said Koji stretching and pushing aside some other bottles.  
>"I don't have any authority, just lots of experience, which they were content to ignore. They should have learned by now: vanity has no room in relationships with Nourasia; it only brings disaster."<p>

"Now probably they have woken up. A war lost before started, that's embarrassing if you ask me."  
>"It's not enough to wake up my dear, Stan, overcoming the disaster and preventing future ones is the key thing. Everybody needs to understand that in a fight with Nourasia the winner is never the one who challenges her, but the ones who protect her."<p>

"Yep, just look at the crogs: they get a longer trade period, more goods to them and who knows what else just for being the first who stood up against us"

"The way nourasians played their cards is extraordinary. Now anybody who is stupid enough to challenge them must face the entire universe. Admirable people don't you think?"

"Perhaps they didn't play that well. What o you think, boss, of the rumor surrounding the nourasian throne and the secret alliance between them and the crogs?"  
>"I have my doubts."<p>

"Well having such a powerful empire on your side seems like a fine plan"

"Powerful empires are better at swallowing planetary systems rather than allying with them. And these guys are too good; they wouldn't let such information get to anybody else."  
>"But if both rumors are true probably the ones loyal to the real royal family spread the news."<p>

"Come on Stan they obvious don't have democracy and we know from our own history that when a new ruler comes to power the old one is executed; just as it happened with the Romanovs."

"I thought Anastasia survived."  
>"Of course you did. Any kid that skips history class and goes to the cinema to watch the movie does."<br>"I am not so sure if they have the same habits like we used to have. Well it is true that in an authoritarian regime it is more convenient to get rid of the old ruler permanently. However if the rumor of the crogs is true than more the fools we are. That entire joke with the war was like 'hey kick our asses, we love it!' I'm not going to let it happen again!"

"Oh, I have almost forgotten that this time next year I'm going to beat you at home. Have you decided who will be in charge here? "

"Don't get to optimistic my friend; you might just lose your title."

Both Stan and Koji laughed at that.

"Never giving up I see. That's very good for this kind of trade. How are you ever going to find someone capable enough to replace you?"

"I shall think of somebody, don't you worry. Now we have to solve some problems here."  
>"In a week? What possibly can you do in a week?"<br>"And all the ships are full to the brim"  
>"Oh, you know my dear Koji, in this part of the galaxy a lot can happen in a week. And I'm not looking to buy anything else."<br>Don turned to the window to have one of his determined speeches.

"As you have pointed out gentlemen the situation Earth is in is very embarrassing, but we live in capitalism, we are independent and we must show that we are not part of what happened. Wei Enterprises must shine through this whole mess, we must show that we are strong, untouched by this disaster."  
>"What have you thought of boss?"<br>"We are going to organize a great race, one that the locals will talk about for the rest of the year. This planet has enough challenging environments to give any pilot difficulties, and those watching an unforgettable show."  
>"And you want us to take care of the racing vehicle."<p>

"Of course. I have thought of a lighter version of our fighting arrows. That should do. Just take off some of the weapons. A single laser turret would be enough for a race. Concentrate on raising its speed and maneuverability."  
>"It's not going to be a problem."<br>"And do pack it up with surprises, you know how much our rivals hate them"  
>"Don't you worry; surprises are after all our specialty."<br>"Have you thought who will pilot our baby?"  
>"I have someone in mind, an old friend I might say."<br>"Don Wei has friends!" Koji whispered to Stan but not low enough.

"That's very rude to say after all the whiskey I gave you last night."  
>"You were just trying to get me drunk in order to win the game. Don't glade like that I'm not calling you a cheater, what you tried wasn't quite moral but it's not called cheating. In chess you have some strict rules imposed from outside, the way your pieces should move, when you win and when you loose, etc. As long as you don't break those you can do everything you want. In a way it's just like the trading and politic game here."<br>"And I am going to win both games just watch it."  
>"I am going to watch. Someday you will beat me because you have a sharp mind, you never give up and you start with all the pieces you need after all. But in the other game you still miss the one I always use to beat you."<p>

"Is that so?" reply Don rather disturbed by the discussion.

"Yes. You desperately need a queen to win something here. Solitary men don't make good leaders, it was tested by history"  
>"You can take your damn history lesson and go throw yourself off the Empire State Building. You actually want to get drunk for free at a supposed wedding party. And as if I can find one in this time."<p>

"I didn't say to marry. I get drunk free anyway. And you said it yourself: a lot can happen in a week."

* * *

><p>Shining Arrow landed in the special port at 11 in the morning, half an hour earlier than China Lady. They were the last ships to land before the end of the season. As usual, a ship from Wei Enterprises knew how to make its entrance .It descended so quickly that it almost looked like a real arrow but when it got at optimum altitude it stopped for a few moments allowing everyone to admire its beauty. In other words it offered a spectacle of power and wealth. It was as if the humans didn't get a great smack from Noursians and the crogs. The ship was defiantly a work of art, but everyone gathered near the port knew it was one of the most dangerous ones to take on. Heavy canons were set on each side of the ship, lesser lasers formed a belt all around it and the 3 exits for the light battle arrows were visible on the bottom of the spacecraft. Those battle vehicles were Stan and Koji's masterpieces: the lightest, the fastest, the deadliest. Nobody was ever able to copy their model. The commanders of the army were sure Don Wei will agree to lend them his arrows. They were planning an actual war like in the old days, and with the arrows not even the crogs would stand a chance. But the days for war were long gone and Don Wei knew that. He became a greater resistance than Nourasia herself. Robert Collins, the commandant of the armies wanted to accuse him of treason, but the crogs stood up against the humans and the order of abandoning the plan came right away from Earth.<p>

'We should have started the fight. We could have wiped a few crog fleets and kick some nourasion ass easily. Then when the bulk of the enemy troops came Don would have been obliged to give us his arrows. The plan of the ships would have gone to Terra and our other planets and we would have had an invincible army just like that. Not even the crogs can stand against that kind of technology. And we still had some cute bombs to test. No, we wouldn't have lost! Narrow minded people that get in charge! Now the army is humiliated, no, Earth is humiliated! Our chance to certain glory blown away and the crogs get privileges! I am starting to feel like bringing back those old Spartan traditions, well a little changed: fools should be shot from the first sighs of mental incapacity; that way we never risk getting one to rule"

Collins made his way to the edge of the safe zone where a tall almost bald guy stood looking with grudge at the magnificent starship. It was Peter Wabble, the owner of China Lady and the chairman of the Golden House, the main rival company of Wei Enterprises. The two traders were in a continuous fight. They competed in everything from trade and politics to the fastest ships. Don had the advantage of two brilliant mechanics; Wabble had two excellent lawyers and accountants. Collins new he wouldn't find support in Wabble for his military actions, as all traders knew better than to mess with Nourasia, but in that moment he simply wanted to talk to somebody who hated Don Wei as well.

"Good morning Mr. Wabble, what an unfortunate day." Collins saluted the giant glancing at China Lady which was just landing. On Shining Arrow the medical test had already began.

"You can say that again Mr. Collins. I was actually sure my Lady would be first. I received a message last night saying that they had a few hours advantage over Wei. But their arrows always keep close and somehow get the lead when they are close to the destinations. They just have too many surprise resources."

"I know what you mean. Surprise is an excellent strategy. Unfortunately the mechanics that can pack a starship with so many surprises are working in the wrong place."  
>"I don't know what kind of relationship they have with Don Wei. That guy is a bastard and they are certainly not friends."<br>"A high salary is probably the better than any friendship."  
>"HA! I can pay them more than any salary Don would offer! Triple in fact! But they are stubborn!"<br>"You are right! Not even the patriotism gets them to search a new employer. Just imagine Mr. Wabble: with these two brilliant minds in working for the military we would have an invincible fleet. No lowlifes would ever stand a chance against us. And everyone would have to admit it."  
>"Mr. Collins I believe you are trying to open a dead subject. I stand by my beliefs that a war would be…inconvenient in our relationships with Nourasia. The entire Galaxy depends on their resources and trade is the only way and even the best way to obtain the precious products of this planet. I hope you understand that."<br>"Yes, I understand that very well. I am not denying the importance of trade. I simply believe that the way it is done for now is abusive. You know all too well about the inconvenient of this business. They do not even consider alternative payment for their tea, although we proposed so many, they make us stay on this piece of junk with low oxygen and bad weather and they continue to refuse considering a longer trading period. They are actually trying to crush us, to tread on us. That my patriotic heart cannot accept. We have to show them that we are not a weak nation of fools that would bow to their every word. Nourasions think they are the center of the universe. They really need to weak up from that dream."  
>"They are actually are the center of universe; the entire galaxy depends on them and the entire galaxy would rush to defend them. I know full well of the abuses of the trading system they imposed but it is not going to change by violence. It is more likely to become harsher."<p>

"Oh, my dear Wabble, please remind me when diplomacy brought any changes. It is just an endless game where nobody wins or looses-no action in other words. And change is brought by action. We need to act!"  
>"Action brings change you are very right, but I would not rush to make a change to the worse. I must repeat myself: every other planet will rush to protect Nourasia."<br>"And I must get to my original point. With two brilliant minds working for the army no fleet of any other planet would be a problem for us."

'Narrow minded fool!' thought Wabble spiting on the pavement and gazing at the 3 openings on the bottom of Shinig arrow. 'I could find better use for those mechanics than Collins. Or they can both go to hell. If I capture just one of those arrows my men will quickly figure out how it's built. But they will just come up with something better. No, I need them. I hope my boys were successful in their last business. Just watch Don Wei: you might just loose everything.'

The conversation did get a few times in the subject of Don Wei where they could both express their apathy for the man, but Collins always brought it back to wars and the possibility of glory, forced change. Wabble wondered when was the last time he had a more unpleasant and boring discussion. He was trying to find something in the crowd that would save him from the General and just when he thought he's doomed to boredom he saw the silhouette of his enemy walking towards them. He felt his hatred bursting but also a feeling of relief when Collins interrupted his speech to point him out. Don Wei looked at the starships as a content smile lay of his face. He obvious knew his ship won the traditional race. He headed to the two men looking forward to get on Wabble's nerves.

"Good morning gentlemen! Ah, shame about the weather." He saluted them as a gust of wind messed his hair and clothes.

"Yes, it's truly a gloomy day. Not that on this planet days are often different."  
>"That is one of the reasons I look forward to the vacation. Are you going to have some time off as well, General?"<br>"As a servant of our army I do not have many days off, as you might be aware Mr. Wei. I am going straight to the base on Smyrno."

"Then I am sorry, I should have brought this subject up. You are a really dedicated man, General; you have all my respect for that."  
>"Thank you Mr. Wei and there is no need to apologize; I usually hear people talking about their future vacation while I work and I must say that's the way I prefer it."<br>"Really? You are indeed an admirable man, all my respects again."  
>'If only I had your arrows along with your respects.'<p>

Don Wei turned his gaze the starships and Wabble knew he is going to start mocking him anytime soon.

"Tell me my dear Wabble had the medical check finish on your _lady_?" he deliberately emphasized the last word to piss off Wabble further. " I really worry I am going to spend the entire morning and noon waiting to meet my captain. Such a slow piece of junk, I should throw it away already."  
>"It hasn't started on China Lady. The doctors are still busy with your arrow."<br>"I can't believe it! That old wreck actually made good time."

Wabble cursed Don with all his heart for making him admit his defeat. And also for his allusion to his old jokes. All the ships form Wei Enterprises were named 'Arrow' while those from The Golden House were named 'Lady'. Don always liked to joke that this indicates the difference between the way his company got to the top-through direct action and lots of work-and how Wabble got his company high-through some 'other' means.

'Yes, keep mocking me bastard! By the time you meet your captain you might find out you are no longer in the position to mock me. Come on boys, you're the best sharks my money can buy, you must have succeeded! You must have!'

Wabble spited again, as to get his venom out and then addressed Don:

"If General Collins truly has no problem with it might I turn again to the coming vacation; am I hearing right that you are actually going to spend it in the capital?"  
>"You really have all the news, don't you? I have some business in the capital that's right; they might keep me there for a very long time."<p>

"Then you will not get any change of the weather, I hear the city is gloomy as well."  
>"Certainly not as gloomy as here."<p>

"Probably not. And, speaking of news I also hear you are organizing a race, or is that just some gossip Mr. Wei?"

"Hahaha, if it was I'm sure you wouldn't bother asking me; after all you always hear all the news and know if it's true or not before anyone else. You might teach me how to do that too, if you please. Yes, I do organize a race; something spectacular to end this trading season."  
>"Mr. Wei must I remind you that this trade season is marked by a defeat of our planet. Do you really believe it is appropriate to held such an event?"<br>"Yes, I believe it might just help our situation. Bring us back in a good light, raise morale to our troops. Wouldn't you agree that most of your soldiers would love to return home with some glory?"

'The glory of a solider comes only on the battle field not on some dusty track! This is humiliating! You are partly responsible of these men current humiliation and now you want to mock them! YOU ARE MOCKING **ME** BASTARD! But I'd do love to wipe that smile off your face, even if it's in such an unimportant matter. A race! Who would prefer the glory of the track to the glory of the battlefield? It's like choosing between cheap beer and whiskey! But I do want to humiliate you, no matter how.'

"Well Don Wei you do have a point, I have to think of my men. We will have someone competing in your little race. I am even willing to bet on them."  
>"Pleased to hear it. Mr. Wabble will you support our troops? I am the organizer so etiquette obliges me to have my own competent."<p>

"I am devoted to our troops but a race is a perfect occasion to test ships and I have been looking for an opportunity to do such a test for a very long time. I don't need the money from betting, but my pilot would be very discouraged if I don't give him a confidence vote. I hope you can understand General."  
>"Don't worry about it. More contestants mean a greater challenge my boys will have. I am eager to see how they would do under pressure." 'And I am eager to give you both a lesson cursed son of bitches!' thought the General lightly rubbing his hands in delight. He stopped hating the idea of taking part in the event of the man he believed was mostly to blame for his humiliation. Now he was slowly starting to like it.<p>

"The bets won't be too high for this event. Most of us already turned the profits into dollars and sent them home."  
>"We all have some topaz left, or have you already turned it all, Mr. Wabble?"<br>"You want to have the betting in topaz?"  
>"Yes, that way everyone can participate, even our alien friends and…hmm let's call them not so good friends. Is that a problem General? I heard the army had its own resources of gems."<br>"Not at all."  
>"Well it seems the medical control is going to take more than usual, so there is no point in lying around. How about going to the betting office right now?"<p>

"I still have to handle some affairs here so if you will excuse me gentlemen…. "

"Of course General, have nice day. Are you coming Don?"

"Certainly"

The two men made their way through the crowd. Watching them you wouldn't have guessed they have been at each-other throats for 7 years and that were each cooking some plan to come on top of the other. Now Wabble was quicker at putting together his scenario.

"Betting really lost a lot of his charm. Don't you think it was most exciting in the old days?"  
>"When you bet your life on a star racer and if you had won you could live in luxury for a year and if you had lost you would have to live in slavery?"<p>

"I wouldn't call it slavery, you still had all the rights; that they didn't fed you is another story. They were dangerous days, but certainly more exciting. I'm sure you know what I mean."  
>"Do I? Speak your mind already." Don already sensed one of Wabble's dirty plans but he was rather curious than worried.<p>

"We have more money than we can possibly bet. Even if we bet everything we have in our save-deposits now there would be plenty of money home. I wouldn't feel the loss of a few bars of topaz and I'm certain neither will you. So for the sake of the good old days why don't we bet something that actually has value?"

"Like what?"  
>"Like mechanics."<br>"Wait, you actually think I would agree to such a deal? From the way you put it I understand that if I lose you get my mechanics and gems, and if I win I get only a few bars of topaz. And how can you think of betting on human beings?"  
>"I don't say obliging them to come to me. If you loose you agree to fire them and naturally they will go to the one who offers the highest salary. I'm sure you can guess who this would be. And you won't get only my topaz. If I lose I will fire Walter and James. And you can do the same thing."<br>"I don't truly trust sharks. Loyalty is very important in our work."  
>"You are a really funny guy. We are well aware that we are centuries away from that vassal contract, or do you think yourself as a middle ages monarch? Loyalty today comes from money. Pay them well and they will work for you."<br>"Money is not the single force that spins the galaxy Peter, you should start realizing that. And your bet is way too high, immoral I can say."

'Who am I kidding I want those two lawyers out of Wbble's businesses so bad that I would give an arm and a leg. Well my arm and my leg, not somebody else's. Am I really going to do this?"

"Don Wei afraid of a true challenge? Hahaha, it was predictable actually."

'Vanity only brings disaster! I know that. But I'm not going to let him tread on me. Or am I? How can I bet on a human being? I am not going to accept this! It's wrong, immoral!'

Don looked around unconsciously looking for a sign that would help him make a decision but he only saw his Shining Arrow around which there was no sign of life. Everyone was still inside and nothing suggested they would come out soon.

'Why does this medical test take so long?'

"I really had a better opinion about you Don. I can't believe it turns out you are actually a coward."  
>"Just you watch…"<p>

'No I am not going to do this! Or am I…'

The wind kept blowing just as strong, gathering dust on them. He looked back at the ship and again no sign of activity. Then looking up he could see the contour of Nourasia There it was: closed off but so fascinating that it was diving him crazy. Just like Peter Wabble's proposal: immoral and yet so tempting.

"Curse that damn planet!"

"What did you say?"  
>"Nothing, just keep walking."<p>

* * *

><p>The noon went slow. Don simply handled the organizing part of the race because he was too bored to let somebody else. However that wasn't stimulating enough. Cigarettes piled in his ashtray. Some say that smoking makes them concentrate, it gives them ideas and they feel refreshed after they have their cigarettes, but Don certainly didn't understand them. He always smoked out of boredom and if felt like his mind got numb after it. He always hated the fact that he was too weak back in high school to refuse his first cigarette. His father caught him with his second and beat him really bad, but that didn't stop him to get his third, second, forth and so on until he lost the counting. And now he hated that his weakness persisted as he couldn't even begin thinking of giving up. 'Well something has to kill me after all.' he kept telling himself though it made him feel weaker and actually stupid.<p>

'Wasn't what I did today also weak? Probably even more than smoking…I can't believe I actually did it. It might turn good but that would not make it look as a good action. Just the action of a fool…somehow they always get to shape lives. If I wasn't one probably I wasn't so important.' He laughed within himself but immediately a strong sense of nausea came at the thought that he was just the same as the General or Wabbles or all the other goofs in the government. From an impulse he took the coffee mug from his desk and threw its content outside the window. Somebody shouted something in a strange language, most probably a curse.

"Seriously Don, why do you keep ordering them if you always throw them?"

"Sometimes I drink them" but looking at the empty mug he just realized that he hadn't tasted coffee for more than a year. The thought quickly got off his mind because his mechanics were in the doorway and Koji wasn't wearing the mask-again.

"**HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO WEAR THAT DAMN MASK? I SWEAR IF I SEE YOU ONE MORE TIME WITHOUT IT I'LL STIK IT ON YOUR FACE!**"

"I had it on the whole day; it's just too bloody hot, I wanted get some cool air."  
>"<strong>YOU WILL GET MORE THAN ENOUG COOLNESS IN YOUR GRAVE! AND YOU! ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT? I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM TAKE IT OFF A MILLION TIMES! I'M NOT GOING TO PAY YOU DOUBBLE IF HE DIES<strong>!"

"Calm down boss! Now you're exaggerating. It's true he had it on the whole day. What's up with the bad temper all f the sudden?"  
>"Yeah, we are bringing good news and you…I remember you were in a good mood this morning."<br>"I've spent 8 years in this business; my mood is as chancing as this damn wind. So, what is the good news you are talking about?"

"It seems the captain of the 'Shining Arrow' wanted to test our new baby and brought it along. You remember the project we started before leaving Earth, don't you?"

"Of course, I was very excited by that hipper drive you told me about."  
>"Well we might be able to improve the original plan. If we bind the turbines in cluster and…"<br>"Spare me the technical details, you know I've never understood them very well. Just do anything you can to make this ship the best….hmmm, how should we name it?"  
>"Don't ask us you know your own rule: we build it, you name it."<br>"Yes, yes…let's see…'Whizzing Arrow', that's a good name for a star race. I trust this ship will be a winner."  
>"We'll do our best, as always."<br>"Now we'd better get back to work. Maybe they finished the damn check. Why in the world is taking so long, do you have any idea Don? It shouldn't have taken more than an hour and it's already noon."

"I wonder that myself. But don't trouble yourself with my business you will have the ship during this day. You are good at doing wonderful job in a short time so I'm sure the delay is not a problem."

"Of course not. We'll go now to find the materials we need. See you later."

Stan opened the door and he was just about to walk out.

"By the way! I've just made a bet with Wabbles on your jobs. I hope that's not a problem either."  
>"<strong>YOU DID WHAT?<strong>"

"And here I thought you will say 'of course not'"

"**YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?**"  
>"He provoked me."<br>"Oh, we forgot here is all about you and your ambitions. Thank you for reminding us how dispensable we are."

"May I remind you that I didn't make the bet with the first trader on the street? It's a bet made with Wbble; with Wei Enterprises strongest competition. Our main competition. I want you to realize that this high bet only shows how indispensable you are."

"It's all about you bastard" Sten mumbled. Don heard that but pretended he didn't.

'That wouldn't have convinced even the most idiot person in the galaxy. Whatever what was done is done.'

"I still hope you'll do your best." Don said although he was expecting to be punched anytime. But neither Stan nor Koji would have done that. They just glared silently. It was one of the moments they truly wanted to resign, but where to go? Only the thought of working for Wabble gave them nausea and the army…there were more restrictions and boneheads there than anywhere else. Their best option was with Don and they started hating this lack of perspective.

"We will, don't you worry. Thanks for the additional pressure." Koji finally managed to say and they both left Don's office without other pleasantries.

After the door shut Don felt like punching himself. He lit another cigarette and stared at his screen unable to see the writing on it. He realized he was daydreaming again but gave up any effort to get back to work. What else was to do anyway?

Unfortunately his semi-peaceful moment was destroyed by the sudden opening of the door.

"Don't you know to knock?"he asked very annoyed.  
>"I am very sorry sir but we have a problem on Shining Arrow!"<p>

"Don't tell me the whole crew has plague; otherwise the damn check wouldn't have taken so long."

"No sir. It...It appears we have a stowaway."

Don dropped his cigarette in shock and stared at his sergeant as he felt his nerves boiling. The short red-haired man never felt smaller.

"And…And is also under-aged."

"**WHAT?**"

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now; hope you enjoyed. More...oh, well I don't now when but there will be more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It's 1am, I;m just a week away from my first exam and I'm writing oban stories! Shit why does inspiration come in the worst moments. I hope I haven't missed any big mistake. I'm just too sleepy to check it again. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer:I still don't own oban...got a few headaches though

* * *

><p>Don Wei entered the spatial port as a tornado. He pushed aside everyone who stood in his way ignoring any occasional swearing. His sergeant could barely keep up with him. He apologized for his boss whenever those pushed aside looked violent or helped up the ones who were pushed too hard. Don didn't see anything else but the large shining ship. He felt the need to crush something: a head, some bones or at least something heavy. As he got closer he saw a group of men in tidy uniforms and some doctors who were obviously expecting him. He saw Collins amongst them and clenched his fists as the need to crush something got more intense. The group spotted him and some started walking towards him very confidently as they were just about to communicate a court sentence to a criminal. But Don's glare was enough to eradicate any trace of confidence in them. They all moved aside and silently decided to wait for him to finish with his captain and crew.<p>

The guard and the doctor at the entrance stepped right out of his way forgetting any routine procedure. The sergeant saluted them and managed to skip the control as well. Don made his way to the main hall of the ship where the majority of the crew rested. Everybody got up in respect as he entered but he didn't respond to their salute as his habit was. He stopped in the middle of the room and glared around until a lad with double colored hair and bushy eyebrows stepped aside and grinned silly as he revealed a short pale figure with messy red and black hair, dressed in a boyish school uniform that was too big for her. A joyful smile covered her tattooed face which, although was probably meant to be cute, only angered him more.

"What in the world are you doing here young man?"

The smile vanished and her cheeks turned red in anger.

"Do I look like a young man to you? Can't you see I'm a girl?"

"Oh, is that so? Than you have even less reason to be here. This is the starship of a trading company not a shopping mall!"  
>"But I'm…"<p>

"One spoiled brat, for sure, who thought it would be funny to sneak in a star ship. I hope you've realized by now that you broke the law and naturally your parents are going to pay for it. However that's none of my business. As far as I am concerned you are just a surprise, and I hate surprises!"

The girl opened her moth to say something but nothing came out. A hurt expression took the place of her red cheeks and furious eyes. She looked down, clenching her fists, trying hard not to cry.

"You should have known better." Came the last line Don Wei was willing to say to her. He turned around looking for McCoy, his captain.

"This is just a big mistake…my name is Eva. I'm your daughter." Mumbled the girl but nobody around seemed to notice, and especially not Don Wei.

"McCoy, where the hell are you?"

"Here, Mr. Wei."

The captain stepped forward with the expression of a guilty criminal. Don glared at him for a few minutes, waiting for he's need to crush his bones to decrease. McCoy tried to find a way to save his skin, as he knew only too well how ruthless his boss was in such situations.

"Mr. Wei, I can assure you that I or neither of the crew members had any idea of her presence until we passed our border. She got us all fooled."

"So in short you are a fool! You think any of this stupid excuse will make things better. Is your job to know everything that goes on your ship, is your job to have double or triple checks before leaving port, or have you forgotten the laws of space circulation? Or perhaps the rules of my company?"

"Mr. Wei, we did checks and followed all the procedures, she just…"

"So you claim to have been fooled by a school-girl? You are obvious incompetent! And what if you passed the border? Was it that difficult to turn around?"  
>"There was no time, China Lady was already ahead and the trading season is almost at the end. It would have taken us a day or two more to make the return and make it here."<br>"The season ends in a week not two days!"  
>"But the race…"<br>"I have never stressed the importance of my competition with the Golden House over the laws or my regulations! As I see it even after this childish mistake you still hoped to get the extra pay check I offer. And you risked the integrity and prosperity of Wei Enterprises and these men jobs!"

"Mr. Wei, please understand! I have never thought of such a…"  
>"I don't want to hear anything more from you! You are fired!"<p>

McCoy turned yellow and couldn't articulate even one word to defend him further.

"What? Wait! You are unfair, this wasn't his fault!"

"Shut that thing!"

Don looked around searching for someone. He found the person and gave him a 'we need to talk' look, then turned around to leave.

"Get off my ship already!" he said to McCoy and made his way to the door where his sergeant was waiting paralyzed.

"That's unfair! You can't fire him jut for that!" tried the girl to protest, but everything was in vain.

"Shut up, you'll only make things worse", said to her the bushy-browed boy.

"But this is unfair!"

"You already caused enough problems! Why don't you calm down?", said another crew member with a hating expression on his face. It was obvious that he was fond of McCoy.

Don reached the door.

"Mr. Wei?", asked the sergeant, waiting for orders.

"You take command of the ship for now."  
>"But Sir, I have never been in charge of a star ship, I don't know what to do."<br>"Figure it out!"

Don's last line sounded like a curse. His anger increased as he realized the gates and the door were open all the time and the group of doctors and soldiers saw and heard everything. He spotted a few nourasions in the group which made things even more difficult. He stepped outside prepared to face them.

Meanwhile the new captain looked confused around unsure with what to start. He went to McCoy, who was still in shock.

"You'd better wait till the boss finishes with the group outside."  
>McCoy nodded and remained frozen where he was. The captain pitied him a great deal.<p>

"I'm sorry for all this"

"It's not your fault", mumbled McCoy.

The captain patted him on the shoulder and turned away looking for the girl who caused everything. He saw her in the same place, looking down with her fists clenched trembling with anger or sorrow. She looked miserable but somehow he couldn't feel sorry for her, though for him she was just an unfortunate child who wanted to play. There was something in the clenching of her fists that reminded him of Don Wei that made him forget she was just a little girl.

"Who are you?" he asked, with a cold tone. The girl just stared at him blankly. It was as if she didn't noticed he was talking to her. Little did anyone in the room know about the storm that was inside her: memories against the present; nor would anyone care about it.

"Didn't you hear me? What's your name?"  
>"I'm…"started the girl but suddenly stopped like she changed her mind.<p>

"Go on…" he was starting to be impatient. She looked around, not being intimidated by him, which angered him.

"Spit it out already! We haven't got all day."  
>"I'm Molly…" she answered. Nobody noticed she was looking at a box with the image of a blonde woman on the beach on which was written 'Molly Spring'.<p>

"Well that's not helpful. I want your last name."  
>The girl looked down again.<p>

"We must find your parents. Come on already, tell me!"  
>"Swan …"<p>

"Well, miss Swan what should we do with you?"  
>She finally sensed a bit a fear.<p>

* * *

><p>Eva expected something really bad: a punishment of some sort. But she was just brought to what it seemed the workshop of the company. It was really busy as everything had to be prepared for the race and the coming departure. She tried to find a spot where less people would stare at her. She sat on a petrol container near two guys that worked on a star racer she saw on the ship. She got the feeling that they weren't common workers, but she wasn't interested in finding anything about them. She was too deep in her thoughts.<p>

'Why did I choose that name...' she kept thinking. She felt like she said she is not her father's daughter, like she accepted her fate that she'll never have the family she dreamed of for years, and she wasn't the kind that gives up that easily. Yet the events in the star ship shook her world and fantasies so bad.

"Is Don Wei always like that?" she asked sure that nobody will bother to talk to her.

"Like what?" came an answer. She raised her head surprised and stared at the guy with the glasses.

"Was he an ass on the space ship?"

Eva swallowed a not in her throat and nodded. She didn't like what she heard. So many dreams broke this noon and she felt that her last hopes were about to be put to the ground.

"Well no trader is nice, Don acts more like a bastard because he is one of the best. He was pretty cold even long ago when he just had the racing team but this business gave him harsher traits of character."  
>"I say it only helped bring out his character. He's a genial asshole, yes that's the best way to describe him. The man is smart, cunning, tenacious…well a genius in his own right, but none of these traits make them less of an asshole." said the dark-skinned guy hitting the surface of the ship.<p>

"Take it easy on our baby Stan… Maybe he was more pissed than usually"

"What do you mean 'usually'?"  
>"He hides it quite well but we have been around him long enough to know he is always bothered by something. As he had a fight he was never able to win"<br>"Maybe some chick rejected him in high-school" joked Stan, but it didn't make Eva laugh.

She felt hurt and looked down. However she wasn't willing to open her heart so she tried to avoid being asked any questions.

"Why do you work for him, then?"  
>"He's the best option…For us is either a reasonable asshole or just some assholes. You know in life nothing is just white, it has to have some black around there in a corner."<p>

"You look very disappointed." pointed out Koji, who had been observing her from the first moment she spoke.

Eva didn't answer.

"I get it!" exclaimed Stan"You saw one of the interviews where he talks abut his racing team didn't you? Old fox comes like the most loving team father in those shits. I've always wondered how he manages to pose so well. Isn't that true? Between me and you, you should have better fallen in love with some dumb, handsome pilot of his, than with this old bastard. Well I usually enjoy meeting people with strange tastes, however yours is over the top. His speeches can be inspiring, if one can't see through them, so maybe I can understand you…You just wanted to talk to 'the daddy', didn't you?"  
>"I wanted to talk….to <em>daddy<em>. And…"

"And what?"

Eva looked away, hating that she wasn't more careful.

"Fine, don't tell me, uncle Stan won't mind."  
>Eva chuckled smiling at him.<p>

"Nice to meet you, uncle."

"Nice to meet you to Kiddo…or what was your name?"  
>"E…Molly."<br>"OK nice to meet you Molly. And this madam here is Koji."  
>"Fuck you, monkey!" And Koji punched Stan's arm.<p>

"See? He hits worse than a girl. I'm sure you have a harder punch."  
>"Maybe, I do. You wouldn't want to try it."<br>"Ooo, dangerous!" Both Stan and Koji grinned and Eva laughed.

"Now, you are the first people who were nice to me here."  
>"Don't take the unfriendly attitude personal. Usually only Don would be pissed but now there has been so much shit happening that most men caught his bad temper."<br>"Bad things happened?"  
>"Yeah, haven't you heard? Attempt of war, humiliation etc."<p>

"I thought it was a joke."

"Unfortunately we are the joke, and everybody feels it. Nourasia does a lot of abuses but now they have a reason for it."

"Do they?" Eva was amazed that she sounded so interested in a subject of no importance to her.

"Hmm…How to explain the situation? You do know some things about our relationship with Nourasia?"  
>"I know we sort of depend on them."<br>"Yes, because we fucked up our planets so hard that cancer and other diseases are extremely common. And our food, water and air are so full of toxins that we can't develop any cure on Earth or other planets. The only cure is the Nourasion tea."  
>"I drank it a few times, it's really good."<p>

"I know. But still pray you'll never need to drink more of it. Anyway, where was I? This tea doesn't come cheap at all. Topaz…That is the only payment they would accept. Earth is full of it but still…It is exhaustible and we have really bad experience with such materials…We tried many times to offer alternative payment but they don't want to hear of it."  
>"That tea can't grow on Earth or any other of our planets, or so I hear…"<br>"That's true. It seems humankind would last as much as the topaz, if by miracle our planet is not suddenly cleansed of all the pollution.

Many races are in the same boat, and nourasians love it. We all depend on them so they are free to put any conditions. Some are very hard to take. Our generals thought they could ease these regulations by a war…Pah, fucking fools. Sorry for my bad words."

"Don't worry about it. So all types of aliens are here?"

"Yes, but they won't openly be hostile. However you should avoid going outside this place." Said Koji as he took his I-pad and prepared to get back to work.

"Why not?" asked Eva quite disappointed.

"Well most aliens here had never seen a human woman, and I can't say how they would react."

"Actually most people here haven't seen any kind of women for the last three months."  
>"Nourasia banned women from trading?"<p>

"No, they have no rule for that. Is just that this kind of business is not exactly for girls" said Stan with a grin that annoyed her.

"I see…"

'Sexist bastards. Didn't we got rid of them centuries ago?...'

"Anyway we should get back to work; I hope you won't get to bored.'

"Don't worry about me."  
>And with that Eva turned back to her thoughts, which were even darker.<p>

'It shouldn't have been this way'

* * *

><p>"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Don as he hit the desk. Next moment the coffee along with the mug flew out Don's window. He clenched in his fist the piece of paper he had just finished reading. He usually started with the electronic information but the whole business on Shining Arrow gave him such a bad headache that he decided to read the letters.<p>

"Ruined…I'm ruined." He muttered leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. For a few moments he stared blankly at the floor unable to tell if he was awake or dreaming.

"This simply cannot be!" and he ripped the letter and sat at his desk again. He opened the data cube brought on Shining Arrow and browsed through the info. However it was no different from the one in the letter. He then started double checking everything. It was all there: how his two banks were made bankrupt, the remaining credits etc.

'How could everything happen so fast? Everything was fine when I left Earth.' The image of Wabble with his sharks at his side and a couple of government officials came to his mind. 'Curse them! It was certainly them! And you Don Wei are the biggest idiot in the whole galaxy! Your archrival has the best lawyers on Earth and you keep all your money in just two banks? Of course there is the account in the Bank of England but that's not even half of the credits I have to pay. You fool! You should have known better!'

In anger he threw the data-cube against the wall. After seeing the little sparks coming out the broken device his mind went numb. All seemed so unreal. That morning he was the most powerful trader on Earth and now he was nobody, soon enough a prisoner in the jail of debtors. He was familiar with this sort of shifting of situation a few years ago, but now he was so long on top that he had become over-confident. 'A while ago I knew the most dangerous thing is to have to much trust in yourself. How could I forget that?'

The sounds of the street faded away. All he heard was the sound of the guardian's heavy steps and a pistol hitting the bars of a cell. 'No Don Wei, wake up! It's not going to end like that! No way in the world! I still have a race to win.'

"Mr. Wei ? A Mr. Rick Thunderbolt is here to see you. And he is…" The voice of his assistant through the interphone never sounded more pleasant. "Right on time…Tell him to..."

Rick was already in the doorway, which caught Don a little off guard.

"You know I don't wait to get permission."

"Ha! Impolite as always, aren't you pal? It's still good to see you."  
>"Yeah, right…Spoke the decorum king."<p>

"I may have picked up some other habits. You know that's how it gets when you are on an upper stair."

"An upper stair of what? Ego?"

Don laughed feeling a little better as plans started wiring in his head.

"I trust my ship was comfortable enough"

"I won't raise your self esteem higher than it is, Don, so stop trying."

"Please have a sit. We have a lot to cache on."

"Maybe we have." Rick made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs, while Don sat back at his desk, taking another cigarette.

"I hope you don't mind."

"I still don't" And he smirked, waiting for Don to open the subject: that thing that burned in the back of his mind ever since he left Earth.

"How was the news received home?"

"Just as always: a lot of hysterical people at talk-shows asking for the resignation of the head of the army along with the government, some political crisis and talks of an economical one…just the same mess we always see. It's just louder this time. But business still goes on despite the whole mess, sometimes not in a favorable direction."

Don swallowed a knot in his through as he glanced at the data cube. 'Not favorable at all…' he thought looking back at Rick who still had a smirk on. Don started to feel uncomfortable; there was something that annoyed him in Thunderbolt's expression.

"It rarely goes in the desired direction, my friend; unless, of course, you are a master of resilience. Bouncing back is the most important thing in these days. Earth needs to do this big time."

"And you intend to teach them?" asked Rick almost laughing.

"I have little patience with oafs. I only wish to ensure my business bounces back. I'm quite delighted that you'll be around to see it. I assure you that the long, expensive journey from home was worth it."

At that Rick started laughing. Don gathered all his forces to look calm. He examined Rick's expression and could clearly see a mix of delight and pity for him. And then it hit him: 'He knows! Shit! He knows'. He swallowed another knot.

"I trust you aren't here just for relaxing, it's an awful place for a vacation."

"I came for the view, a _certain view_" and he grinned glancing at the data cube on Don's desk.

"Views are quite boring for a man of action like you. Some speed would give your little vacation some salt and pepper. You _are_ aware of what I am planning, aren't you?"

Rick moved his glance to Don, and his gaze made the trader freeze for the first time in a very long time.

"I have some other options to consider." His grin widened.

'Think Don! Think!' But he was unable to come up with any solution. A wire of the plan just wouldn't plug, he could sense it. 'I'm not giving up, think you bastard!'

"I trust the mail was interesting"

"Not really. Trading mail has become so boring: there are always the same old reports. I kind of miss the old days when I received random love letters and death threats."

"You are good, Don, but not that good. I know what happened to your bank." And his grin widened.

Don felt like punching him. He clenched his fists, repressing his trembling.

"You are ruined Don. Congratulations"

Don glared at Rick for a few seconds and suddenly his face cracked into a grin. Finally his brain was working.

"And you thought you'd be the nice boy who'd bring me the news?"

"No, I knew you had others to bring them. As I said I came here for the view." He stood up and so did Don. They seemed to be having an intimidation battle. Rick was a bit unsettled by the fact that Don suddenly looked so confident. However he still thought he had the upper hand.

"So you came all the way here just to see your old boss ruined. You are just pathetic."

"I'm here to see an asshole go back to his place. How I longed to see the expression of the homeless in the gas station once more. But more than anything I wanted to see your face right before heading back to the desert. For the homeless I'll have to wait some more, or so I hear."He smirked looking at Don.

"We'll be colleagues." said Don calmly still grinning.

And suddenly all of Rick's confidence was wiped away. His face lost any trace of grinning and was petrified in an anxious expression. He felt like he hated Don; he wasn't sure if he truly hated him before, but now he felt pure hate towards him.

"You weasel" he muttered still staring at Don.

"You really underestimate me, dear friend."

Rick felt like vomiting when he heard the word friend. He swallowed a knot and glared at Don, still unable to speak normally.

"I do know what you've been doing ever since you've left."

"You mean ever since you've fired me!" the hate in him gave him the strength to speak, but the last pieces of his reason were telling him that anything he'd say in that state will turn against him.

"Put it your way. What I mean is that the junior league wouldn't ever pay you enough to make such voyages for pleasure. So my thought is that you are in the same boat as I am. The only reason you'd risk such a journey would be desperation. Am I right? Yes, I think I am."

He grinned very pleased of himself. He took a minute to examine him, knowing he won't answer. The sense of triumph filled him and he felt again like Don Wei, the best trader and racing team manager that ever was.

"Admit it Rick, we need each other."

"Fuck off, Don Wei! I told you I have other options."

"Of course you have. Considering that you came here, you are in need of an extraordinary amount of money, and even if you win the only people who'd pay you that much would me and Wabble."

"You got it, your arch rival" and Rick grinned feeling some traces of his initial confidence returning. However Don wasn't moved by his scenario.

"I salute your new dimension of thinking: the classic formula for revenge. I got to admit, even I couldn't think of a better one. However you and I have known each other for a very long time. I know that you have something very rare among clandestine desert racers."

"You bet I have. And my moral principles forbid me to work with a selfish rascal like you."

Rick turned away to leave.

"Moral codes constructed in the privacy of our mind never mold perfectly on a situation. I am a rascal, probably the biggest of them all. Since the race is in less than 24 hours I doubt I have any real chance of changing for the better and since our collaboration will end afterwards I don't have much reason to do so, I'm sure you don't really expect any miracles."

"I don't have time for your babbling" and he opened the door.

"Of course you don't, you have a big choice to make. What would it be: the rascal or the slave-keeper?"

"Have fun fucking yourself."

Rick slammed the door behind him, leaving Don alone.

'Let's see what effect would that have' Don sat at his desk with a sigh.

He was a bit disappointed to find his cigarette burned up almost completely. He finished it staring out the window at the orange clouds that masked Nourasia, and for the first time since he was a trader he found himself preying.

'Lord, please let Wabble be himself.'

* * *

><p>Though Stan and Koji told her not to wonder off, Molly was too bored to stay indoors anymore. Everyone was so busy that she wasn't noticed, not even by her new 'uncle' and 'aunt'. Outside the workshop there was a huge courtyard stuffed with more boxes than she cared to count. On the other side a 3 story quite elegant building was closing the view in the street. She could hear the buzzing out there and could see dust raising, but couldn't make out any activity. She glanced at the building, wondering if Don Wei's office was on this side, but quickly erased the thought from her mind. She didn't want to think about Don anymore. She went straight to a portion of the fence where some boxes were lined conveniently enough to climb over. She climbed a few of them and found herself about the busy street.<p>

Nothing she read, saw in movies or at TV, not even her wild imagination could have prepared her for that sight. So many strange looking aliens, so many different languages clashing at once in her ears, so much color; everything was overwhelming. She stood there leaning against the edge of the fence observing the life before her. She immediately figured out the nice and mean people. There were the tall pale skinned fellows that seemed to be about all the nasty stuff around and the unfriendly giants that any human knew too well and the friendly ones that reminded her of Obelix, from her favorite cartoon. Some neat packs of funny-looking one-eyed creatures made their way across, each lead by one who held a little flag. Everyone seemed to find it wise to get out of their way. The street was also full of strange sepia-like aliens, which amused her, especially when one tried to sell a dress to a human boy. She chuckled at the sight and then turned her gaze elsewhere, not wanting to miss a thing of this strange new world. As she kept looking around she spotted a dark, lean figure and a flashback instantly passed her mind. She startled losing balance on the edge of the fence and fell down into the street.

"Ouch…" She groaned in pain. Looking up she realized she was out of her prison.

"Well Eva, if you are out anyway, why not look around?" She stood up clearing the dust on her clothes and grinned as she felt herself free again. 'Which way to go? Inni, miny minny, mo! That way!' And the walked down the street tossing one more glance at the elegant building. 'I'll think about you later.'

She continued her walk, realizing that moving around here was way harder than in Hong-Kong, Tokyo and New York, which any average human would think impossible. When she was almost ran over by a truck she started having second thoughts about her little adventure. However all her worries were washed away by the sound of music. She followed the sound of the drums and flutes (or whatever they were) and soon came across a crowded bar. It looked like the drinking spot in town. She entered and sat on a low bench next to the door, looking curiously at the crowd. She realized she could really use a drink but had no money and was unsure what kind of payment would be required.

As she was busy cooking a plan to obtain a drink she lost notice of what was happening around her. Being careless in a bar full of pissed people was dangerous enough on its own, being careless in a bar full of strange pissed aliens on another planet was insane. She felt some bony fingers on her shoulders and she flinched immediately trying to get away from the figure. The tall alien just tightened his grip and Eva was terrified to see that his nails started growing.

"And what are you supposed to be?" He asked grinning showing two rows of sharp teeth that made Eva regret she watched 'It' over a hundred times.

"Wha..? Isn't it obvious? I'm a human!"

"Really? I never thought the humans would have such lovely halfs"

Eva didn't like where that was going and tried to pull away with no outcome. The alien widened his grin, which made her want to smack him.

"Why won't you spend some time with me…and some friends, someone might even pay."  
>"Sorry I have other plans"<p>

"Plans?" and he burst into the most annoying laughter she had ever heard. "You don't make plans unless you have the strength to make them happen."

"I might be stronger than I look." She said trying not to look scared.

"Than bring it on" The alien said laughing and tightening his grip.

"Why would you want me anyway? I am a human while you are…something else."

"Oh, dear some parts are quite similar" and he grinned, though he was surprised to see the girl grinning also.

"Lovely then" she said and before the alien could make any move she raised her leg hitting as hard as she could _in between_. The alien pulled back crying in pain and releasing Eva.

There was some disorder in the tavern, but Eva didn't stay to see what was happening. She ran away as fast as she could, taking a few turns in little alleys until she reached a clear area with some dried grass and some old stone constructions. There she was sure she lost her unwanted suitor but also realized she was lost.

'Great…why I always get into shit?'She walked around the plain looking for a way to climb on a high enough spot to see Wei's building.

Suddenly a strident noise made her look straight forward just to see a huge machinery charging forward, towards her. She screamed in fear and jumped right out of the way landing in the dust. The giant vehicle stopped and a big re-haired guy jumped of it.

"I'm sorry little one I, didn't mean to scare you or hurt you"

"Don't worry about it. I'm OK." She said trying to get back to her feet.

"Here let me give you a hand" and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Eva found herself into the air at the same face level with him. He seemed to examine her closely. She gave him a smile and from underneath the bushy beard a large smile answered her.

"By the beards of my ancestors you are tiny!"

"I'm not that small"

"By human standards maybe not."

He put her down and shook her hand. "My name is Rush and I hail from the planet of Byrus"

"I'm…Molly and I'm from Earth. Nice to meet you"

"I'm glad I meet you too." and smiled brightly at her. She returned the smile.

"I'm wondering…What is this thing?" she asked pointing at his vehicle.

"Oh, this beauty here is my Star Ship."

"Star Ship? Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Of course! On my planet we have races at every celebration. Sometimes even for no reason."

"And you keep this custom here to?'

"Well they are much smaller, until now. But thanks one of your chairmen we now get a real one. That's about the most exciting thing that has ever happened around here."

"Really? A race soon? I'm new around, who is organizing it?"

"That skinny grey-haired one…Wei I think is his name. Betted quite a fortune."

"I see…" a small shadow passed through her eyes, but it went away as quick as it came and she smiled cheerfully.

"Then I'll be cheering for you at the finish line…unless I decide to beat you."

The giant laughed full hearty.

"The more the merrier! Though you will need a Star Ship."

"Maybe I'll mange to get one. I am quite resourceful"

"Then Molly, here's for a splendid race ahead!" and he pulled a flask from his belt and offered it to Eva.

She drank something that tasted like ale but was stronger than anything she had drank before. He then drank to burst into laughing once again. 'Yeah, he's very much like Obelix'.

"Hey Rush, could you tell me how to get to Wei's place?"  
>"Want to sign up for the race, don't you?"<p>

"Yeah, and I sort of live there."

"Well, see that wide street over there?"

And he pointed to an alley next which curved around a strange-looking statue and entered the town she just came out. At the other side she could see some white houses that looked very well kept.

"Keep that straight until you'll find a fountain with the statue of the creator god, like that over there but smaller and in a better condition." He said pointing the statue next to the street.

"From there you need to take the second street in that comes out the market, it's by a red, dull-looking building. Crogs, couldn't figure out what architecture is not even it smack them in the face. Anyway just keep going on that street and you should see it. I trust you know how it looks like."

"Yes, I do. Thanks a lot"

"I'd take you myself but I still have some test to make with my baby."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" 'I hope', she thought remembering the incident with the other alien.

"Just don't linger to long in that market and you'll be fine. That's where the nasty people usually bind their time." And he made a disgusted face that looked very funny.

Eva chuckled and thanked him again, heading towards the big statue. She glanced at the other part of the road. It looked way nicer than that dusty town. 'Maybe that's where the nourasions live.' She felt an urge to explore that part but reason won that battle and she headed back to the dusty town.

She soon came across the market with the fountain and could easily identify the red building. It was indeed very dull-looking with three rows of long windows and a black metal door that reminded her of a prison's gate. She noticed how each trader built their estates in the style of their planets, and it wasn't a happy mix. Actually it was the worst combination of colors, styles and materials ever created. The contrast between this terrible looking town and the neat houses she just saw was striking.

She glanced at the fountain: the only proof she was in the Nourasian solar system. The figure had four arms: two of them were stretched to each side of its body with an orb in each one and the others were united at the chest holding a flower similar to a lotus. Its body ended in a three trunk and all over the statue there were swirling carvings, probably representing jewelry. The figure was adorned with a magnificent crown composed by swirling elements that framed a serene face. She wanted to stay a bit longer to examine it, but remembering Rush's warning she headed quickly towards the red building and the alley full of merchants that started by it.

She was just about to exit the market when some big arm grabbed hers and pulled her up. She yelped as she found herself in the air once again and this time the arm squeezed hers so hard that she couldn't feel her blood flowing through it. Unfortunately to her the arm didn't belong to one of Rush's friendly co-nationals.

"What do we have here?" his yellow eyes narrowed as he seemed to examine her body closely.

"Let go!" she tried to break away but there was no way to escape from this one. He wasn't affected at all by her struggle. His dark face prevented her from guessing his feelings, but she could swear he was delighted by her weakness.

"I'm so glad to meet you. I haven't had a god fun with a human girl for 25 years."

Eva startled. 25 years ago the Crogs tried to invade Earth and everything she has been told about that period was unsettling. She tried to think of something, some way out but nothing seemed to work and she started panicking. Suddenly she spotted a human with double colored hair running her way. He jumped on the crog's back punching his hard as hard as he could.

"Back off you crog!"

The crog released Eva and grabbed the boy from his back throwing him in a wall.

"You pathetic little human actually think you have a chance against me? I'll show you what happens to all who stand against the Crogs."

And he reached for his belt and pulled a gun. Eva screamed as he pointed it at the dizzy kid on the ground. Just when the crog pulled the trigger Eva saw a blue light covering the end of the gun that caught the shot making it evaporate into thin air. And then, before the black giant could make any move a figure descended from the sky kicking him so hard that he fell to the ground. Eva looked at the newcomer shocked but also relived that he saved that kid.

He wasn't very intimidating looking but everyone could tell by now appearances were deceiving. He had big elf-ears, tan skin and red hair that was pulled into three short ponytails. He wore a short beautiful dark blue tunic with golden ornaments and loose Turkish pants. His chest was covered by a golden armor covered with similar decorations as those on the fountain and he had a short rounded dagger at his belt.

The crog groaned as he stood up facing the nourasion, his eyes burning in anger.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"My duty, Toros." He answered calmly staring into the yellow eyes.

"You…You protect this humans?" the crog yelled clenching his fists as for fighting.

"Have you forgotten which…"

"You have certainly forgotten the law of this realm Toros!" another voice was heard behind Toros.

Looking that way Eva saw another nourasion a bit taller than their rescuer who had brown long hair tied into one ponytail at the base of his head and was wearing the same uniform as the other one.

"I've warned you many times what would happen if you kept harassing resident of this town."

"Traitors" the crog muttered, but put his gun back and glared at the brown-haired nourasion. The nurasion ignored his stare and made a sign to his colleague who nodded shortly. Then he turned again to Toros.

"I shall speak with your leader."

"Be my guest."

Toros headed to the red building. Every curious bystander stepped right out of his way as you could see his nerves boiling. He passed through the black doorway in which another crog was glaring outside at the humans. The tall nourasion followed and the door closed.

The red-haired nourasion gazed at the door for a few seconds, looking like he was deep in thought. He was waked up by a shy and sweet voice.

"Thank you very much."

He turned around to see a short red and black-haired human girl with strange signs on her face who smiled at him. He smiled back.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said bowing before her, which made her blush and widen her smile. He stood straight at the hearing of another voice.

"Well sorry about the fuss." The human kid had got up and walked towards Eva clearing the dust on his clothes. He grabbed her arm pulling her away.

"Come on Molly, show's over, we need to get back at Wei's. Besides I don't want to hang out forever with the lap-dog of the crogs."

"Wha…you!" Eva's blood flushed in her cheeks and she pulled her arm out of his she wasn't the most annoyed by his comment.

"The Nourasions are no one's lap-dog!"

The nourasion reached for his dagger in anger as the human took a fighting pose.

"Cut it out!" Eva stood between them glaring at the bushy-browned kid.

The Noutasion didn't pull his dagger. He stood straight with his eyes closed for a moment as he wanted to cool down a bit and then walked away.

"Hey wait!" Eva tried to follow him but she felt her arm gripped again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned to him and quicker than he could blink she slapped him loudly. Everybody passing by stopped to watch them.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Apparently you are completely out of it!" He yelled at her as he felt his cheek then noticed all the eyes staring at him.

"What are you looking at? That's the common way ladies greet us on Earth!"

He looked at everyone angrily enough to make them mind their business. Just when he thought he had solved all his problems he felt her palm hitting his other cheek even harder.

"What in the world was that for?"

"Just making the greeting clearer."

He grabbed her wrist in anger.

"Look just because you got a pretty face doesn't mean I won't smack it."

Eva pulled her arm from his grip and looked at him whit the expression of an angry tigress.

"And what makes you think I won't smack your?"

"Why you…"

He made a step closer to her but didn't take any action. He just looked into her ferocious eye. They stood like that, playing the intimidation game for several minutes. Then he stepped back with an annoyed groan.

"OK, maybe I was a bit to harsh on the Chihuahua"

"That _Chihuahua_ just saved your skinny neck!"

"Well nobody asked him to" he said crossing his arms and turning away.

"Anyway we should get going"

"Why should I go anywhere with you?"  
>"Hey I came to help you first!"<br>"And almost got yourself killed!"

"It's the thought that counts"

"Not unless you are thinking."

"Fine, you are on your own!"

"Like I'd need you" and she walked ahead him as fast as she could, clenching her fists in anger.

The boy stood on the same spot for a few moments and then he yelled at her.

"The name's Jordan, by the way!"

"I don't care!" She shouted without turning.

"Whatever" Jordan sighted and followed her feeling his cheeks burning.

* * *

><p>Rick sat on a metal box staring at the busy courtyard. Everybody was busy preparing the cargo for China Lady. Some boring looking fellow was explaining to him the traits of star ship, not realizing he wasn't paying attention. He already knew that type of star ship as he had piloted two during a racing season. All the improvements didn't concern him. He just took in the life in the Golden House. He saw the same busy people going about their business but their attitude was stiffer, like they always watching their backs. And soon saw the reason.<p>

Some skinny kid who was arranging the boxes for transport moved one from the bottom trying to bring it in line with the others but caused the falling of some other packages above it. He rushed to pick them up but froze as a loud voice hit his ears.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN THE GOODS?" Wabble's yells were loud enough for Rick to hear them from the other side of the courtyard. He couldn't hear the boy's mumblings but could tell he was scared as hell.

"I'VE HEARD SUCH EXCUSES MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT! I PAY YOU MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR YOU TO DO YOUR JOB PERFECTLY!"

He pushed the boy or punched him, Rick couldn't really tell. The boy fell to the ground and Wabble put his foot on his belly.

"PULL SUCH A STUNT JUST ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" he looked for a moment at the terrified kid and then kicked him in the stomach.

Rick startled and looked to the ground as dark clouds were gathering in his mind.

"GET BACK TO WORK! ALL OF YOU!" Wabble yelled even louder looking around the courtyard. He then headed towards Rick muttering some curses.

"Good afternoon Mister Thunderbolt. I am glad to see you again."

Rick nodded, not wanting to fake pleasantries.

"I hope you find this ship pleasing enough"

"I've piloted some like that before. They are very good."

Rick answered looking at the kid who managed to get up and rushed to fix his mess.

"I can assure you that you will find this one superior."He threw a short glare at the mechanic and then looked back at Rick, who still wasn't facing him.

"I've wanted to test all the capacities of this ship for quite some time but I wasn't in luck in the pilot department. My fortune seems to be changing as the opportunity has presented itself exactly at this race. I have made quite a bet on tomorrow's events"

"Trust me luck had nothing to do with it" said Rick, finally facing him. He looked blankly at his face as if he couldn't see it. Wabble grinned looking very satisfied. Some muscles on Rick's face twitched but his gaze remained empty.

"Well I can imagine that. I start paying you from one thousand credits and the number of zeros will increase depending on the place that you will be on the podium. I am actually very confident that a pilot as good as you will cross the finish line well ahead of everybody. You will also keep the prize money, of course. If everything goes well you will have over 5 thousand credits just from me."

Rick turned his gaze back to the boy who was trembling on his feet. Wabble started to loose his patience with him.

"What say you?

Rick looked at the ground for a moment clenching his fists. 'Damn you Don Wei! Damn you!'

"Hope is good enough for a champion" Wabbles glared at Rick annoyed by his silence.

Rick stood up and started walking towards the gate. 'I just hate it when you are right' he half turned his head towards Wabble: "Keep your money. You and I have no business to do."

Wabble almost jumped at his neck. He swallowed a knot and walked after him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave... I can make it double."

"I said keep your money!" Rick answered shoving Wabble's hand off his shoulder.

Wabbled stopped walking and just glared at the tall well-built guy who exited his courtyard. When he couldn't see him he turned to the hangar reaching into his pocket for some papers. Inside a shabby looking fellow stood on a stool with a bottle of beer.

"Well Mr. McCoy your services haven't proved helpful at all." He said to the shabby guy holding the papers in both his hands as he was ready to rip them.

"Wa..Wait!" Wabbles looked at him expectative as the McCoy struggled to stand up straight.

"I…I also saw his medical sheet"

"Is it interesting?"

McCoy nodded leaning against a box. Wabble smiled pleased and handed the papers to him.

"I hope you'll enjoy your journey home with us, Mr. McCoy"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.^_^<br>**


End file.
